


Turn Back

by sempre_balla



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: "distracts him", M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he does nothing it's just kaneki being in love, kaneki tries to give a massage but he sucks cause hide distracts him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempre_balla/pseuds/sempre_balla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki is clingy, cheesy, kind of shy and really really cute, and Hide just wants to do his goddamn homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Back

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a month ago real quick on my phone but it got lots of notes [on tumblr](http://hidebot.tumblr.com/post/113076987369/title-turn-back-pairing-hidekane-word-count/) so even if it's unbeta'd I decided to post it here cause why not.
> 
> Very fluffy, very plotless and very gay.

The white-haired boy looked blanky ahead of him, admiring the back of his best friend’s hair. It used to be short and spiky, but during the months he had been—well,  _gone—_ the spikes had become longer, stopping right below his jaw and sticking up in haphazard angles. It was messy and so incredibly fluffy Kaneki’s fingers itched. He wanted to run them through it.

 

“Hide…” He murmured, reaching out. He was slumped back on the couch, resting his back against the soft cushions, and Hide was sitting on the floor, hunching over the coffee table filled with his schoolwork. Therefore, the ghoul’s hand couldn’t reach unless he leaned forward. 

 

“Hm?” The blond hummed, still focusing on the notes in front of him.

 

Kaneki didn’t answer and left his hand in the air, his arm stretched. He was feeling extremely lazy and his current position was so very comfortable, but he still felt the nagging need to bury his hands in blonde locks.

 

He really didn’t want to move though, so let his gaze fall from the hair, mentally tracing the other’s soft nape and the dip between his neck and his shoulders. Hide was wearing a sleeveless shirt, and he could see the tan skin, the freckles on his shoulders and the lean arms.

 

Well, looking away from the hair had clearly been a mistake. 

  
  
The blonde started humming and gently rocking his torso from one side to the other, the sound of his pen against the paper filling Kaneki’s ears.

 

_Ah, fuck it._

 

The white-haired boy leaned forward and sat on the edge of the couch. His hands settled on Hides bare shoulders, and he sighed at the warmth of the contact.

 

The blonde stopped moving and humming, and he peeked over his shoulder, his brown eyes wide and curious.

 

“‘Neki?” He called, his eyebrows knitting in mild confusion.

 

“Don’t mind me. Keep working.” He mumbled as he started rubbing circles with his thumbs against the other’s skin, massaging the stiff muscles.

 

Hide released a content sigh and dipped his head forward, making small sounds from the back if his throat. Kaneki smiled softly as he rubbed a specially tense spot and started feeling the other’s muscles relaxing under his palms.

 

“Ah… I’m  _so_  blessed.” Hide sighed, and Kaneki chuckled, stopping his massage to trace his palms over the freckled shoulders. He ran them over the junction between Hide's shoulder and his neck and brought them up to bury them in soft blonde locks.

 

He kissed the back of the human’s head and nuzzled against the fluffy hair. A silent giggle escaped his throat, and Hide laughed as well.

 

“Ah, _ah_ … I should get back to work…” The blond dragged his words dramatically.

 

“Do you really have to?” Kaneki said, untangling his hands from the hair and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, hugging him from behind.

 

“Ah…” Hide sighed again, leaning back against Kaneki and caressing one of the arms wrapped around him. “I really do.”

 

The ghoul stopped smiling and untangled his arms from the human’s neck, leaning backwards so there wasn’t any kind of skin contact.

 

Hide whined quietly. He still didn’t avert his eyes from the papers in front of him though, clearly trying to focus.

 

Kaneki stared at the other’s back with a neutral expression, deep in thought. Hide had always been a person who had walked ahead of him—both metaphorically and literally speaking—advancing in a fast pace and facing life with optimism, so the sight of his best friend’s back wasn’t something that new to him. But after he had become a ghoul and had been captured and tortured by Aogiri, Kaneki had been the one walking ahead, running away and leaving Hide behind.

 

If it had been the other way around, Kaneki knew that he would’ve given up in saving the other and accepted his loneliness. But Hide was different. He hadn’t given up on Kaneki even when he had done it himself. He never resigned, and he persevered until he got his best friend back.

 

And now Kaneki had returned to looking Hide’s back as he worked on his normal college student work—because he hadn’t just dealt with searching and finding Kaneki, but he had also managed to balance his search, his work with the CCG and his school life perfectly. Always moving forward, never giving up. That was Nagachika Hideyoshi for you.

  
_He’s so amazing._

 

Kaneki reached out again, leaving his hand in the air really close to his boyfriend’s skin, not quite touching it. The warmth radiating from the other made his heartbeat speed up.

  
_I don’t deserve him._

 

He pursed his lips and traced two fingers down the human’s spine. The blond shuddered slightly at the sudden contact, but he still kept focused on his work.

 

_I’m the one who’s blessed here, Hide._

 

The white-haired boy started drawing shapes on the other’s back—a circle, a triangle, a pentagon, another circle, a line—, but before he had realized, he found himself tracing random letters that didn’t quite form any words. After that, he started writing actual words. He wrote the objects he saw around them, he wrote Hide's name, he wrote his own name.

 

Kaneki gulped and started tracing a certain sentence. He had been thinking about it for a long time, but he had never gotten the courage to say it out loud.

 

So he started tracing it. Once, twice, three times, four, five… He traced it over and over again, feeling his pulse quickening every single time, but feeling unable to stop.

 

_Why am I doing this?_

 

But it felt so good to get it out of his chest, especially since Hide was too focused to realize what he was writing. Just putting it out there was good for him, he didn’t need Hide to know. Well, he didn't _want_ Hide to know, it was way too embarrassing.

 

So Kaneki kept tracing the word—in lowcase, in capitals, in big letters and in small ones. He focused on the warmth radiating from the other’s skin, on his familiar scent and the sound of his breathing, which had gone unexpectedly quiet. 

 

 _Wait_.

 

The ghoul looked up and realized the human had stopped writing, and was just sitting still. Kaneki froze.

 

“I…” Hide started, and Kaneki could feel himself breaking into a cold sweat.

 

“Um, Hi-Hide, I-” he stuttered, unsure of what he wanted to say.

 

“I love you too.” The blonde blurted out in a strangled voice, still looking ahead.

 

Kaneki felt a sudden rush of heat pooling in his face. 

 

He had realized.

 

Hide had realized Kaneki was writing  _‘I love you’_  over and over again. 

  
The ghoul whined and retreated his hand, still unable to stop staring at the other’s back. Why wasn’t he turning away? Why wasn’t he looking at him?

 

Kaneki’s eyes widened as he noticed something—that actually made his heart beat just a tad faster.

 

“Hide… your ears are red.” He pointed out.

 

“No they’re not.  _Your_  ears are red.” The blonde muttered, leaning forward and knocking his head against the table.

  
  
Kaneki giggled, his eyes still glued on his most important person.

 

He really did love Hide’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> well that was fucking cheesy as hell smh @ these dumb idiots and also myself


End file.
